Fatal Attraction: ADOPTED
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: It's Bella's first day in Forks. She meets Jasper and sparks fly. But she's not exactly human. AU/OOC. Vamps are Vamps. EdXA EMXR ESXC, ADOPTED FROM BECCA XX
1. Chapter 1

**Adopted from Becca xx**

**Preface - BPOV**

"Bye Charlie"

I didn't wait for an answer as I ran out of the door. It was my first day in Forks and I wanted to see what the available forest held. Running at fast speed, but slow enough to be took as normal, I entered the dark green forest which surrounded my new home.

As soon as I was under the trees protection I ran gracefully, faster than any human dodging the trees, missing them by inches. When I was far enough in I started stripping down, leaving my clothes in a bag that I picked up earlier. Stashing them in a nearby tree I changed as the air around me shimmered

Changing was the best thing I've ever felt. It was like a rush of heat rushing through my body. Breaking, growing, reattaching. I felt my bones snap and enlarge then be put back together again.

I felt my teeth growing, my body reshaping. The tail sprang out of my lower back and the hairs all over my body thickened and grew. Then it stopped.

Everything was clearer more defined. I could smell and hear for miles and I was a bit smaller than an average horse. I set off running. My paws ghosting across the forest floor I would be a blur to a human. I was faster and stronger than you average vampire **(A.N. – Yes Bella knows about vampires.)**

I stopped when I was about 10 miles from Forks and checked for humans. They usually don't come this far into the forest, mostly about 3 miles in – it would probably freak most humans out if they saw a giant cat with white fur and dark brown spots in the middle of Washington**.** Sniffing the air, I smelled two deer and lunged for them without a thought.

Halfway through my second, the wind changed direction. It was a vampire. Throwing the carcass to the ground and full out sprinting away from the scent I realised there was another scent. A small, black haired female was hunting an elk. They must follow the 'vegetarian' diet. A friend told me about them. I knew it was bad to interrupt any vampire while hunting – learned that lesson some time ago. So, I quickly climbed up a large tree.

Then I sensed another presence. I looked down the tree and saw a blonde vampire crouched but luckily he was turned away from me. It would have been the perfect hiding place but there was just one problem. I have a heartbeat. Shit! He slowly turned round and faced the tree but I still couldn't see his face.

I'm never going to get past him. I am going to die! My first day here and I get attacked by a vampire. Just my luck! Jumping down from the tree I growled at him in warning and I looked in his eyes…

The whole forest disappeared and all I could see was him. His beautiful blonde hair, grown to just past his ears, was honey in the sun. His pale face glowed slightly in the limited sunlight and his eyes... his eyes.

They were like melted gold with hints of black in them. I felt like I could see right into his soul. He straightened out of his crouch and walked towards me with his hand outstretched. His cold hand lightly stroked from my ear to my jaw and I purred.

His face then contorted in confusion and I snapped out of my haze. OMGI just imprinted on a vampire! The shock of it all had me running faster than I could think; away from this amazingly gorgeous vampire. I heard him following a few miles back but I quickly transformed back to my human self, grabbed my clothes, put them on ran back to the house.

Running up to my room I glanced at the clock and saw it 1am. Showering quickly I grabbed my PJ's and got into my bed. I fell asleep dreaming about the blonde vampire and thinking about the hell they call school tomorrow.

**Tell me what you think. Love Edward and Bella rule x **


	2. Chapter 2

**ADDOPTED FROM BECCA **

_Two years ago- BPOV_

"Mom, I'm going to Joe's house" Joe was my boyfriend of two years. We both loved each other and he invited me round to his house tonight. I was wearing my favourite light blue skinny boot cut jeans and a red halter top with some red peep toe heelsI slightly curled my hair and put on some mascara.

"Okay honey, don't forget to tell me if you're going to be late" My mum shouted back at me. She has no problem with Joe and she loves him to bits. He's 17 and I just turned 17 so there are no problems with age and schools. My mum knows that we have a serious relationship and her only advice is to be safe.

I grabbed my keys, purse and wallet and walked to my car. It's a candy apple red Audi TT coupe and was a present from my mum when I finished my exams. I love to drive fast. I asked my friend to tune it up as he knows all about cars – I really mean all.

Arriving at Joe's house, I rechecked my hair and makeup for the 17th time. I was really nervous, I don't know why but I just had a bad feeling about today. A very bad feeling. I knocked at the door thinking that he usually came to meet me with a big hug.

He must be busy. So I went inside, kicked off my shoes and hung up my coat. Walking up the stairs, nothing could have prepared me for the sight before me.

Joe tangled up and naked, with my best friend Courtney. Check that, **ex**-best friend.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" I screamed at the top of my voice, deeply hurt by the betrayal.

"Bella I…we… I… we're sorry" The bastard said.

"SORRY! Sorry for what? Lying to me, betraying me?" The anger in me rising to impossible levels. Joe scrambled for his clothes while the slut lay there looking all smug. Bitch.

"Bella just wait. We wanted to tell you but it was never the right time." Not wanting to listen to his lies I walked down the stairs putting my shoes on and grabbing my coat I reached for my keys but Joe caught up to me and grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"Don't touch me" I spat out with venom.

"Listen to me, you cow" I gasped as another wave of anger flashed through me.

I pulled back my free fist and punched him in the face, enjoying the crack of his nose. He dropped to the floor cradling his nose.

"I said…" I kicked him in the groin "…don't touch me…" kick "and never call me a bitch" I kicked him one last time and stepped over his whimpering body, heading to the door.

"Oh if you haven't already guessed, we're finished" I stepped out of the door, slamming it but not locking it, and got into my car. Slamming down the gas I reached 100mph before I was even out of his street.

I went driving around in circles around town. After a while I decided to go home because I was feeling really hot, like a fever or something.

I screeched myself back onto my drive behind my mums Toyota and got out, my anger still bubbling away under the surface. I intended to just go straight up to my room and take my anger out on my pillow but my luck was out as my mum stopped me. "Bella, where the hell have you been?

You've been gone 4hours…" 4 hours? It seemed much less than that. "…didn't I tell you to call me? I have been worried sick"

I turned to her, my eyes blazing; I prepared to have her know what kind of day I had, when a rush of heat flashed through my body. It was bordering on painful but it was also pleasurable.

I heard snapping and tearing and felt my self rising. I looked at my mother looking at me in horror, but also understanding and acceptance.

I tried to talk to her but all that came out was a mewling. Like an over grown cat. My clothes were in a ripped mess around my feet. All I did was look at her helplessly and she soon got the message.

"Go Bella; come back when you change back. There will be clothes at the entrance of the forest and I will explain when you come back. Be safe." I nodded not really understanding what she was talking about.

I ran through the door as fast as I could. I never expected the speed. I was running faster than my car, faster than any rollercoaster going down the big drop. Faster than I ever thought possible.

I ran to the nearest lake to look at my reflection and I was surprised to see a large, beautiful white leopard with spots the colour of my hair. My eyes had turned to an icy blue.

'OMG I'm a giant cat! OMG OMG OMG OMG' was the only thought going through my head.

So I did what any normal person would do, I screamed. Except it wasn't a scream, it was a roar.

A pure feral raw that shook me to my bones. The forest went deathly quiet. I trembled with fear and tried to sort my head out. So I lied down on back and meditated.

Suddenly a picture formed in my head. Pictures of the past, my past lives. People who have gone through this change too.

I was watching their change. There was one I recognised; it was my uncle Steven, my dad's brother.

He died when I was 8. He, his wife and 5 year old child died in a car crash and their bodies were never found.

My mum and dad always got worried faces when I asked about them.

Another picture popped up, a man muscled and pale with long black hair pulled back into a ponytail and big brown eyes. He started to speak:

"Think of happy things, relax and feel yourself pulling back together. Then go home to you mother she will explain everything.

There are some clothes where you entered the forest just like she promised." He smiled softly and then he was gone.

I did as he instructed. I felt a cool breeze flow throughout my body and I started to shrink.

My eye sight and hearing wasn't as good as it was when I was a leopard but it was better than before.

I ran to the edge of the lake and gasped at the reflection.

I was always slender but my thighs and stomach had toned up and the muscles were bigger but weren't massive.

I felt stronger and more graceful. I had more curves and my hair was thicker and shinier. I was never ugly just plain but now I was beautiful.

I ran to the edge of the forest, enjoying my new speed and grace, and grabbed the clothes my mum had left me.

I must have looked like a train wreck! My hair was tangled and matted with a few leaves in and I had dirt smudged over my face.

Pair that with the fact that my clothes didn't fit my new body, the shirt straining over my new breasts, and the half crazed look in my eyes I probably belonged to a mental asylum.

I cautiously opened the door and heard sobbing coming from the living room. It abruptly stopped when I slammed the door.

"Bella! Bella" my mum shouted in relief and attacked me in a hug. "Look at you all dirty, and wow you've certainly changed.

You father said that would happen I just hoped the gene would skip past you-" She was going on and on. I just wanted to know what happened to me!

"Mum, what happened to me. One second I was pissed that my boyfriend was cheating on me then, the next thing I know, I'm a giant cat and started seeing pictures in my head. Am I going crazy!?!"

I knew I was hyperventilating and needed to shut up but I'd just had a bit of a bad time (understatement).

To my shock my mother laughed and shook her head. All I could do was stare; I might not be the only crazy one. Tomorrow I'm booking us both places in the loony bin.

"Just sit down honey and I'll explain everything." I slowly walked into the living room and landed with a thump on the sofa.

"Bella do you remember the Quileute stories I told you about the wolves and cold ones"

That was totally unexpected.

"Yes" I'm confused!

"Do you remember the one about the spirit warrior who changed into a leopard?"

_*Flashback – (Bella was 6)_

"_Please tell me a story mommy, I can't get to sleep" I pouted with big eyes and saw my mothers eyes soften. _

_If my mum didn't tell me a story before I went to sleep I would have nasty nightmares._

"_Alright darling, climb in to bed, snuggle down and close your eyes" I giggled. I loved it when my mum said that to me. It was like my own personal lullaby._

"_Remember the stories about Taha Aki, the Great Spirit Warrior, who could transform into a wolf?" I nodded my head vigorously._

"_Well before Taha Aki was able to transform he was in a group of warriors who were able to come out of their bodies-"_

"_Yes mommy I know this bit!" I interrupted impatiently. My mother smiled fondly at me._

"_Are you going to let me finish the story?" She smirked at me. I nodded my head and pretended to zip my mouth up and throw the key away. She laughed._

"_Well there was one small warrior. No one knew his name. But I'll call him Bob" I giggled at the name my mother gave an ancient, mythical man._

"_Now Bob, he was small and weak. His brothers and sisters all bullied him and tricked him into doing things that he didn't want to do. _

_His mother and father paid no attention to him and he felt all alone. One day, while he was hunting in the forest doing a job for his older brother, he saw a giant snow leopard _**.**

_Bob wondered what a snow leopard was doing in the middle of the forest and felt pity for the animal. He decided to get closer to have a better look. _

_The poor animal thought he was trying to kill him and proceeded to attack him. Bob, going along with his instincts fought against the huge animal._

_He got in a lucky shot and stabbed the great leopard but instantly felt immensely guilty._

_He quickly ran up to the animal and placed one of its paws between his bloodied hands. _

_Suddenly he felt warm. He touched his forehead and winced. His head was boiling! _

_Worried he started to stand but fell down, feeling dizzy and soon passed out. He regained consciousness a few hours later, but he felt different. His sight was much clearer and his hearing was much sharper. _

_Looking down he saw in place of his hands, there were huge furry paws pale white with black spots._

_Panicking, he tried to call out. _

_But the only sound that came out of his mouth was a low whimpering he only heard cats make." I gasped, sleep forgotten._

"_He spent a few weeks as a leopard. After that he found out how to change back. He found relaxing and thinking happy thoughts helped. He walked back to his tribe and made his way to the leader. _

_But the guards did not recognise him. He had grown quite a few inches and his muscles had got bigger. _

_His voice had also got deeper but the main difference was, instead of dark russet skin, he had pale white skin. _

_The rest of the tribe thought he was a cold one in disguise as they had all heard of them possessing great gifts and thought being able to look human was one._

_They chased him off of their land. Wandering alone in the forest, he managed to get better control of his leopard-self. _

_A few years later he met a beautiful young woman and felt a strange connection to her. He couldn't think of anything else except her. _

_He married her in time and had a few children. Only one, like him, was able to transform into a leopard and their descendents have done too._

_It was always the first born male or female able to make the change. Bob also found out that he couldn't age without giving up transforming altogether._

_He knew it would be a great sacrifice but he knew it would be worth it to be with his young wife and be able to die with her. _

_His children all passed down the gene but only each of his children's oldest children could transform. _

_But some of them didn't want to transform, so there was usually no more than two at a time. But that's a different story."_

By the end of the story I had fallen asleep.*

I couldn't say anything. I'm a mythical creature! We sat in silence for a few minutes, getting our heads round it.

"Wow" That's all I could think of.

"Bella I know it's going to be hard, but we'll try to work though this. I don't know how but we will."

She had that determined look on her face that means she was telling the truth.

"Ok mom I trust you" We smiled and hugged each other.

_Present (before Bella moves to Forks)_

"I'm sorry Bella but Phil can't know about you and I need to play my role" She looked like she was about to cry. Renee had got married to Phil not long after my transformation. He wanted to tour the world but Renee knew I couldn't go more than a week without 'transforming'.

So I made the suggestion to go live with my dad, Charlie. Also, this means that I could find out about my roots as a snow leopard. Charlie was the only living descendant of 'Bob' but he couldn't change.

I also found out that us were-leopards (the name I gave myself) were pretty much like the pack at La Push except we smelt different and we didn't have a pack who could read each others minds.

"It's ok mom. Email me everyday. Love you." I was just about to board my plane to Seattle and my dad was going to pick me up and drive me down to Forks since my car was going to be delivered after me.

"Love you to my little kitty-cat" She said with tears in her eyes. I laughed and hugged her a last time and ran to catch my plane.

At last the plane landed. I grabbed my bag and looked to find Charlie. He waved to me and I ran to him and gave him a big hug. "Wow Bella look how much you've grown." I could hear the double meaning behind his words and couldn't help laughing."Yeah dad, changed is something I have done" We laughed all the way back to the car and set off towards Forks.

When I arrived back at the small house I ran in and quickly unpacked my stuff. I put on some cut-off sweats and an old shirt. I wolfed **(A.N. lol)** down some food without tasting it and ran into Charlie. He seemed to understand why I was rushing. I could feel the tension building up inside of me and need to transform and run soon.

"Bye Charlie"

I didn't wait for an answer as ran out of the door.

**Well there's the second chappie. Jaspers POV next. Hope you enjoyed it as much as me writing it. Tell me what you think. Tell me if you think it was crap. I can take it. **

**Edward and Bella Rule X **


	3. Chapter 3

ADOPTED FOM BECCA X X

_**JPOV**_

**This was the time of the day where I wish I could sleep. This was purgatory in every sense. It even had fire! The burn at the back of my throat was getting worse as the day went on and I knew I would have to go hunting tonight. I was staring at the dirt on the floor while trying not to think about the blood. The hot, sticky, wet blood which could stop the fire in my throat.**

**I looked up when I saw a girl stop near our table with her friends. She was chatting to her friends and was gesturing with her hands. I couldn't concentrate on what she was saying because she flicked her hair and large amounts of her scent rushed towards me and instantaneously I felt my eyes turn black. **

**I wondered what she would taste like, what she would say if I asked her to come outside with me. First I would sweep some of her hair of her neck; I would then lean down…**

**I was jolted out of my daydream when Edward kicked my chair. I looked up into his eyes and saw that he was glaring at me. Alice noticed this and started whispering words of encouragement into my ears.**

"**Hold on, we've got just a few hours before the end of school bell and then we can all go hunting." She soothed. I felt like a child**

"**Whatever" I whispered and stood up. I didn't mean to snap at her but I wish they wouldn't give me pity. I dumped my food and tray and walked out of the cafeteria. Jessica Stanley and all of her henchmen walked past me.**

**She gave me a 'flirtatious' look and waved at me, I just nodded at her not wanting to give her any ideas. .I focused on what they were saying to take my mind off their smell.**

"**Have you heard? Chief Swan's daughter is coming to Forks today!"**

"**Yeah and she coming to school tomorrow."**

"**OMG I hope she isn't a slut who goes after everyone boyfriends."**

**Before I could hear anymore, the bell rang so I went to my next class. I sat down in my Spanish class and willed the time to go by. For an immortal minutes shouldn't seem like a long time, but right now it felt like the clock was ticking slowly just to taunt me. After what seemed like a forever, the bell rang.**

**I decided not to go to my class but wait in my car for my brothers and sisters. I had a Lexus LF Roadster in a shiny black. I wanted to give it a test run so I insisted on taking my brothers and sisters to school today. **

**While waiting for the last bell, I thought about the new girl, Isabella Swan.**

**There was a knock on the door and I jumped, pressing the horn and causing most of the student body to stare at us. I turned to see Emmett and Edward rolling on the floor laughing and Alice with a smile on her face, obviously trying to hide her laughter. Rosalie was scowling – wow big change there.**

"**For Gods sakes Jasper we've been stood out here for 10 minutes and you didn't even notice. Didn't you hear us or even sense our emotions or whatever the fuck it is you do!" She carried on ranting on all the way home. When we got home I turned round to face her.**

"**Rosalie will you do me a favour and SHUT THE FUCK UP! You've been whining in my ear all the way and I'm sick of it." She looked ready to pounce on me when Emmett decided to intercede.**

"**Rose calm down honey, Jasper's just having one of his 'emo' moments." With a last glare towards me he dragged his still fuming wife to the house. After a few minutes I felt overwhelming amounts of lust coming from the house. I sighed and thanked my lucky stars that Edward and Alice were more considerate as they knew, to some extent, what I went through every night.**

**I heard a gasp and turned to the noise only to find that Alice was having a vision. I felt happiness, excitement, worry and frustration coming off of her and I wondered what she was seeing. Edward was looking at her with his eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. A few seconds passed by when Alice came out of it and had a frustrated look on her face.**

"**Does anybody want to tell me what you saw or am I going to live with my curiosity for the rest of eternity?" I asked sarcastically, still in a bad mood. I got even more curious when Alice looked at me and beamed.**

**My face must have been a picture because Alice burst into a fit of giggles. After a while Edward started chuckling and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her small body. When they both decided to give me a break they stopped laughing.**

"**I had a very interesting vision and it had consisted of a certain blonde Texan vampire and an unknown brunette" My jaw must have dropped because Alice paused and then carried on "but I can't see who she is because where she was stood was all blurry whereas you were crystal clear I can't even see if she's a vampire!" The frustrated expression was back on her face.**

"**What do you mean me and this girl? What were we doing?" I asked when I gathered myself together.**

"**I think you were talking, but there was something else to it. It was like there was a meaning behind it I just can't see what it is!" Edward looked at her worriedly.**

"**Maybe you just need to hunt and return your strength." Edward said calmly but I knew he was troubled by Alice's lack of sight.**

"**Yeah, Edward is probably right so let's get going." She just nodded hesitantly and ran into the forest. Edward and I just exchanged looks and ran into the dark forest too. Alice went north so I told Edward to go east and I'll go west so we don't run into each other when we're hunting.**

**I sniffed around for humans before letting my senses take over me. I smelled a few deer's and took one of them down in a second. I grimaced in disgust at the taste but was happy that it soothed the burn in my throat which had gotten bigger while we were talking. I took the rest of them down in the herd and ran forward to seek something more appetizing.**

**I stopped when I heard a heartbeat and scanned the area with my eyes. I didn't see anything so I sniffed the air tentatively, scared that it might be human. I was surprised that I didn't smell any fresh scents but I smelt a strange scent which was human but mixed in with a carnivore. It was probably someone walking here and an animal probably walked the same track a few days ago. But that doesn't explain the heartbeat.**

**Slowly, I turned around to the sound and saw a … tree. Huh? Before I could laugh at myself a huge, white leopard jumped down and growled at me. Okay things are just getting weirder! I looked closely at the animal and looked into its eyes. I wasn't prepared for what happened next.**

**Its icy blue eyes glazed over and small wisps of love were coming from it. It relaxed from its crouch but it was still tense, like it had been frozen. I just stared at it for a few moments when it let out a small meow.**

**The sound sounded too out of place coming form this large animal, larger than any leopard I have ever seen. I couldn't resist stroking it and a part of mind wanted to see if it was real. I slowly raised my hand and walked towards it, slower than a humans pace.**

**I put my hand on its face enjoying the warmth and softness of its fur. I had never in all my years as a vampire been this close to something warm without the intentions of killing it.**

**It leaned into my hand and purred. I felt more love coming from it but it was really fuzzy. It was like delicate strands of silk instead of the thick ropes humans emotions are or like metal rods like vampires. Is my gift getting weaker like Alice's and how can this animal feel such emotions? And the smell of it, what there was of the scent, it was really weak like it had been there for days. I must be hallucinating because why would a snow** leopard be in Forks? But I can feel its fur on my hand; I can sense it and smell – even if its smell and emotions are faint.

My face must have contorted in confusion because I was jolted out of my thoughts (second time today) by shock coming from this glorious creature.

Its eyes had refocused and its massive form had started to tremble. It turned around and ran off in the opposite direction faster than it should be possible. It was faster than me, maybe faster than Edward, and very graceful. I felt like I was watching it dance away.

All I could do was stand and stare where it had disappeared. I suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to follow it. I followed my instincts and followed its tracks. I followed them for a few miles but I stopped when I came across some human footprints.

I didn't want to chance running into a human this deep in the forest. It would raise a few questions and my control wasn't at its best. So I went back to mind was still on the leopard. I was so distracted that the deer's blood had gone cold. I discarded the body under some tree roots and went looking for Edward and Alice.

I found Edward hunting a mountain lion so I let him finish up. When he finished he must have heard my thoughts.

"Why are you thinking of a rather large snow white leopard? Are you trying to hide something from me?" He raised his eyebrow speculatively at me and crossed his arms.

"No but I have had an experience which questions my sanity!" I showed him in my thoughts and, like the considerate brother he is, he threw his head back and guffawed. I stood there watching his body convulse with each laugh and decided that I have had enough. So I threw a tree at him.

He neatly dodged it and scowled at me.

"I sometimes think that you forget that I can read your mind." I wanted to wipe that cocky smirk off his face. I crouched and he mirrored my actions with _that_ smirk still on his face.

I growled but was interrupted when Alice walked towards us.

"Can you to knock it off. I leave you for a few minutes together and you're already annoyed with each other!" She had her arms crossed and an angry glare on her face. Her emotions switched from anger and turned to mischief.

She must have been thinking of something bad because Edward looked at her in horror. "If you too carry on, then I will have to punish you." Her glare had turned to a smile and I was actually scared of this small vampire.

"For curiosities sake what would our punishments be?" I asked, half afraid of the answer.

"Well let's just say Eddie-boy here wouldn't be touching me for a few months and you favourite guitar might find its self at the bottom of the ocean." My eyes widened and I sat down, crossed my arms and legs and looked like an innocent school child. Edward copied my actions.

"Better. Oh and by the way Edward, Jasper was telling the truth. I had a vision it just as I ran into the forest. But the weird thing is I couldn't see what you were looking at because it was all fuzzy like my last vision with you and the brunette and I panicked.

So I looked into you future again and saw you talking to Edward about it so I looked at the first vision, the one where it looked like you were talking to yourself, and saw that the shape of the fuzzy part did look like a snow leopard. But that vision was crystal clear."

"Let's discuss this with Carlisle" suggested Edward and all ran back to the house with Alice and I following. Edward and Alice went straight to Carlisle's office but I went to my favourite thinking place, a place where I can go to be by myself, the roof.

Once again my hunting trip popped into my head and I thought about what Alice had said. A vampire's gift can't fade away, in time they get stronger. I remember when I first met Alice at the diner all those years ago, she couldn't get visions when she wanted but now she can conjure them up easily.

While most of my mind was occupied with past memories, a small part overheard what Alice was saying to Edward."Edward I'm worried about Jasper. Most of his future is blurry, it's like I can't see him any more! I'm scared." I could feel the worry and the terror coming off of Alice and the concern coming off of Edward. Alice was softly sobbing while she was pacing.

I heard fabric rustling and imagined Edward hugging Alice and kissing her head.

"Shh Alice it will be fine. We will figure this out ok. It's probably nothing." Edward was reassuring her and it worked a bit. I sighed in relief when her emotions calmed down a bit.

I must have been on the roof for a long time because the sun had already risen. With a sigh, I got up to get ready for the hell they call school.

**Sorry it was late coming up. The next one might come up after Wednesday because I have a French Oral exam on Monday. Wish me luck!**

**Tell me what you think about Jaspers POV and please review.**

**Love Edward and Bella Rule x**


	4. Chapter 4

ADDOPTED FROM BECCA XX

_**BPOV**_

**Beep. Stupid alarm clock! I groaned and turned over, hitting the snooze button.**

**Beep. Beep. Beep. Damn I hit the volume button! Sighing, I got out of bed and switched my alarm clock off. **

**I went into the bathroom and slowly brushed my hair and washed my face. I went into my room and put some warm but casual jeans on and a long sleeved top that my mom bought me for my birthday. **

**I sighed sadly at that thought. I missed my mom terribly but I needed to be happy so I thought of my friends, the friends who I left behind in Phoenix. Tear sprang to my eyes. Great I was supposed to make my self happy!**

**To take my mind off things I tried to curl my hair but it was being impossible so I put it up into a high ponytail and straightened the ends.**

**I ran down stairs to find Charlie gone. I was glad of that. I didn't want to tell him about the blonde vampire. **_**The gorgeous, beautiful and strong blonde vampire. **_**I sighed dreamily and grabbed a bowl of cereal. **

**When I was pouring the milk, I nearly spilt all over myself when I saw a flash of orange outside my window. Shrugging, I put the milk down and ate my breakfast slowly.**

**My mind drifted back onto the blonde vampire. I wondered why his eyes were golden. He was definitely a vampire, he smelt like one and he had hunted. But he hunted animals. I had heard of vampires with different diets but I never thought that it would change their eye colour!**

**I finished and put my bowl in the sink. I went back up the stairs and brushed my teeth, grabbed my coat and checked I looked decent. I wasn't narcistic but I wanted to make a good impression on my first day.**

**I grabbed my car keys and hopped into my car. I put on my favourite Nickelback CD and made my way to Forks High singing along to all of my favourite songs and trying to forget where I was going.**

**I got their early as the car park was totally empty except for a few in the spaces marked 'teachers'. **

**I looked around the buildings until I found the sign which said FORKS HIGH OFFICE and went into the warm through an old rusty door.**

**An older woman with bright red hair and a purple top turned around and gave me a suspicious look. Wow tough crowd!**

"**May I help you?" She said in her 'nice, welcoming voice'.**

"**Yes I'm Isabella Swan. It's my first day and I'm not sure what to do" Her eyes lit up with recognition when I said Isabella. I instantly knew I must have been the towns' latest gossip. I inwardly cringed. That was something I didn't want, unneeded attention.**

"**Ah yes, I remember here's your schedule and a map of the school just in case you get lost. If you need anything, come back here and I will sort you out, sweetheart." She handed me some coloured paper and a piece with the schools outline on.**

"**Your first periods here" She pointed to a blue square on the paper. I looked closer and saw that it was Spanish. Brilliant! Something I was good at. She turned around to finish her work.**

"**Oh and ask your teachers to sign this slip. It's just to tell them that you really are new." She handed me a small green slip and I put it in my pocket.**

"**Thanks"**

**I skipped happily along the small corridors until I saw the rest of the schools population. I shrunk into myself and scurried along the rest of the way.**

**I reached my class without being noticed. I handed my slip to the teacher and she told me my assigned place.**

**Soon after the rest of the class filed in and sat in their place. I heard people whispering about me. Too bad for them, I could hear them. Some of them were wondering what personality I would have and if I liked shopping.**

**Some of the boys were betting on who could kiss me first. I rolled my eyes. But my ego went through the roof. A good-looking boy with blonde, spiky hair and lightly tanned features sat next to me.**

"**Hi, I'm Mike Newton you must be Isabella" He stuck his hand out and shook it firmly.**

"**Hi. Please call me Bella, Isabella's too formal." I pulled a face and he smiled.**

"**So how do you like Forks so far?" He looked genuinely curious so I answered him truthfully.**

"**It's cold, it's wet, and it's green. What's more to like?" I shrugged and he laughed. I was glad I made at least one friend.**

"**Do you want to sit with me at lunch?" He looked at me with such a pleading look that I couldn't refuse.**

"**Yeah sure. It's not like I have any other offers." I shrugged again. He laughed.**

"**Oh, not for long" The lesson started then and I paid attention.**

**My first few lessons flew by. I made a new friend, Jessica Stanley, and she also asked me to sit at her table which was the same one as Mike.**

**I bought a bottle of lemonade, a sandwich, a slice of pizza and an apple. I sat down next to Jess and Mike. They both looked at my plate then at me. Mike smiled at me and 'whispered' "I love a girl who isn't scared of food" and high fived his friend.**

**Although Jess gave my food a dirty look like she was going to gain 3 dress sizes just by looking at it.**

"**How can you eat all that and be skinny?" She looked at me with disbelief. I shrugged.**

"**I guess I'm just lucky" She gave me another dirty look then looked away. It's not luck. Changing into a giant cat burns a lot of calories! I wonder what she would say if I told her that. I chuckled to my self.**

**I looked around the cafeteria, looking at the inhabitants of FORKS HIGH. Then I saw 3 of the most beautiful people I have ever seen. I sniffed the air and was immediately alerted that they were vampires.**

**There were 2 boys and a girl. They all had gold eyes. The girl was statuesque, long blonde hair with a slight curl and mile-long legs. One of the boys had his arm around her. He was huge! Not fat but muscular and short dark curly hair. The other boy had reddish copper hair and was lanky but still quite muscular.**

**There was also another boy I couldn't see his face. He had honey blonde hair and was taller than the other two. **

**He was of medium build, smaller than the big guy but was larger than the red-haired boy. His back was tense and he seemed like he was in pain.**

"**Who are they?" I asked Jess who turned to me with a knowing smirk. As soon as I said those words, the one with copper hair turned towards me with a frustrated expression.**

"**They are the Cullen's. The blondes are twins, Rosalie and Jasper. The big one's Emmett. He's with Rosalie. The one looking towards us is Edward, he's with Alice but she's not here. **

**They were all adopted by Dr Cullen and his wife. I don't think she can have kids." She finished with a snort and I wanted to rip her throat out. She doesn't know what it's like to not have children.**

_***Flashback (Bella's been a leopard for a few months)**_

"_**Bella" my mum said, unusually sad.**_

"_**Yes mum" I asked. I wanted to know what had my mum so upset.**_

"_**I don't know how to put this nicely, so I'm going to come right out and say it. While you keep changing into a leopard, you can't have children. It will be like you body has frozen. As soon as you stop transforming for over a year your body will 'unfreeze'. Then you will age." She finished with a sigh.**_

_**I couldn't say anything. I never really had any desire to have kids, but I have never really thought it through.**_

"_**Its okay mom I will figure out what I want to do in time. If I want kids I will stop." I walked over to her and gave her a hug.**_

_**Little did I know how hard it is not to transform…**_

_***End of flashback**_

**I was woken from my thoughts by the bell. I got up and went to my next class which was chemistry.**

**I walked slowly along with a quiet girl called Angela. I really liked her. We chatted about small things until we reached our class.**

"**I'll talk to you tomorrow Bella" She said with a blush. I smiled and nodded at her.**

**I handed my slip to the teacher and he told me to sit at a table by myself. I got out my notebook and stated doodling random patterns on the page. I heard someone sit down next to me and I jumped knocking my notebook on the floor. I reached down but the person had already got it.**

"**Hello, I apologize; I didn't mean to startle you, my names Jasper Hale." Said the most delicious voice ever. I breathed in the scent of vampire and realised this Jasper Hale must be one. I would have to have a chat with him.**

**He handed me back my notebook and I looked up to say thank you. I looked into his golden eyes and instantly the electricity flowed.**

**This was him!! This was my blonde vampire from the forest!!**

**Cliff hanger *evil laugh***

**It's a bit short.**

**Can I just say that Jacob will only like Bella in a brother/sister way, they were best friends.**

**Please, Please, Please review.**

**Edward and Bella Rule x **


	5. Chapter 5

_JPOV_

I walked slowly to the cafeteria. Two humans were in front of me and I was trying to think about something other than their blood. I have been doing better lately but it was still hard and I don't like to take chances.

I walked to the food stand and bought a sandwich and a drink. I didn't bother looking what it was. What was the point? I'm just going to throw it away later.

I sat down opposite Rosalie, Emmett and Edward with my back to everyone else to 'eat' my lunch. It was easier than facing the humans and their tasty blood. My throat was burning and I knew I had to go hunting soon.

Everything was much quieter without Alice planning a shopping trip to Rome or laughing about some vision she had. She didn't come to school today because she wanted to work out her unclear visions and find out whether she was losing her gift. Her visions of me were still foggy and I wondered if I was happy or sad about that fact. I might take advantage of that and buy her a gift, just for the sake of it.

We sat at our usual spot, 'the Cullen table' as everyone called it. But, thankfully, there was a new topic than the usual one (us) today. The new girl Isabella Swan, or Bella as she liked to be called, had arrived in Forks.

Most of the male population were letting off overpowering amounts of lust and all the women were insanely jealous. Today was one of the days I didn't envy Edwards gift (or curse). He must have heard my internal conversation as he looked at me and raised his eyebrow.

"It's been bearable so far, but that Mike Newton," He sighed in anger and rolled his darkened eyes, "he is definitely the worst with Tyler Crowley in close second" He shook his head and put it in his hands.

The noise abruptly silenced when the cafeteria doors opened and Jessica Stanley walked through with a Bella Swan following after. Jessica loved that the all the cafeteria was staring at her and she thought it was all for her. Bella just seemed distracted.

She obviously didn't notice the attention and went into the dinner queue. She grabbed a few items of food from the counter and paid for them. When she came out and sat down I got a look at her face.

She seemed vaguely familiar. I turned away to look at Edward because he was letting out a lot of frustration. He was making me feel like I was going to spontaneously combust.

_What's wrong, _I asked him in my mind. He was glaring towards the table where Bella was sat.

"I can't hear her mind. Well I can but it's like a phone losing signal, I'm only hearing whispers of odd words or shapes. The rest is silence." He gave me a helpless look and Emmett and Rosalie were listening now.

We heard Jessica Stanley give Bella the scoop on us and watched as Bella's face turn to anger. Bella was glowering at Jessica's head and was looking at her throat longingly while clenching her fists. Edwards face once again started to stare in confusion and frustration at her.

"I should have heard something then, but all I got was 'she doesn't know' and 'frozen'. Now what the hell does that mean?"

He threw his hands up in the air and ran them through his hair. "I hate not knowing" he whispered and Emmett, Rosalie and I just smirked.

"Aww poor Eddie-poo" Emmett mocked. Rosalie, Emmett and I laughed at his expense and he just scowled.

I tried to feel for her emotions, but I couldn't find anything. I just passed it off as not being able to sort it from the other students'. Before Edward could question my thoughts, the bell went and they all stood up, except for me. I liked to wait for the humans could go first do that I didn't need to overwhelm myself.

Finally the herd of humans were gone and I slowly raised my self from the chair. I went to my chemistry class and arrived just before the late bell. I mumbled a sorry to my teacher and started for my empty desk at the back.

Only, it wasn't empty because next to my seat was _the_ Isabella Swan. She was leaning over a notebook drawing quickly, her eyes never leaving the page. She seemed to be in her own world.

As I sat down, I purposely scraped my chair across the floor to alert her of my presence. She must have really been concentrating on her picture as she jumped and knocked her notebook on the floor.

I quickly leaned down and handed her the book. I sneaked a look at her drawing and saw a pair of eyes looking ahead surrounded by hearts and swirls. I heard her inhale quickly almost as if she smelt the air around her.

"Hello, I apologize; I didn't mean to startle you, my names Jasper Hale." I said to her. She looked up into my eyes. Instantly I felt electricity running across my skin and a strange pull towards her.

She was staring into my eyes and she was completely frozen. Her warm brown eyes were filled with love and shock. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a high ponytail and a red glow weaved in and out of it.

Her face was pale, almost as pale as mine, and heart shaped. I looked at her full lips and quickly looked up before something I regret happened. I looked back into her eyes and saw that her eyes had turned to an icy blue.

I blinked and the connection was lost. We looked towards the front and I tried to work out what happened. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her blush and her heart speed up. I stiffened and was about to hold my breath when I realised that her scent was a weak freesia.

Like flowers to a human; attracting, a faint smell and non-eatable.

I relaxed and tried to get a hold of her emotions. Like her scent, her emotions were faint.

I compared it to trying to grab something wet and slippery, I just couldn't get a hold on them. I started to wonder if she really was human.

But I could hear her heartbeat, saw her blush and she ate. I would need to speak to Carlisle about this.

As I was thinking about this, she looked at me and started hyperventilating. I turned to her as she shot her hand up.

"Yes Ms. Swan?" the teacher asked

"Sir, I'm not feeling very well. Is it alright if I go stand outside for a bit?"

He said yes and she bolted out the door. Mike offered to go with her but she refused. I felt oddly protective of her and jealous. I asked the teacher if I could go see if she was ok and smiled the smile I used for getting what I wanted. I also messed with his emotions. He said yes and I smiled in triumph.

I called her name but no one answered. I walked around the corner and she wasn't there.

I carried on walking, trying to catch a scent but I couldn't.

I turned to go back to class but stopped when I saw a piece of ripped fabric on the floor.

It was a piece of shoe with the scent of freesias.

_BPOV_

I had to get out of there. His face, his eyes they were maddening. I knew I was hyperventilating but I couldn't bring myself to calm down. His scent was sweet like cinnamon and berries. I have to get out now!

There he was in all of his perfection and I couldn't even say hello to him. I could feel myself tensing, the fire burning at my body. I had to get out of there before I exploded into a giant leopard.

That would have been the next bit of gossip for the small town of Forks.

When I saw my brown eyes turn blue in the reflection in his eyes I thought all hope was gone. After I left the classroom I heard Jasper ask the teacher if he could check up on me.

That made me panic! I was already half transformed before I left the building. My skin had white fur poking through and my head was changing shape.

The sound of tearing fabric was echoing throughout the schools corridors and I prayed that no one heard. I managed to stay at least half transformed until I got into the safety of the trees.

I ran to relive some of the tension I had built up. My muscles were burning with the velocity I was pushing my body at. Vampires would be lucky to catch me! My stomach growled and I sniffed the air for some deer.

I smelled a small herd of deer 5 miles north so I ran towards my dinner.

After hunting a few deer, I laid down on the ground and looked into the sky. I thought about Jasper and what I was going to do about it. Lot of questions were going around my head and I just needed some advice.

Was I going to tell him?

When was I going to tell him?

How was I going to tell him?

What was I going to do if he didn't want to know me?

I shuddered at the last one. I realised now that I've imprinted, it's permanent and unbreakable. I would love no other than Jasper.

I didn't realise it had started raining and my fur was starting to get muddy. There was a pool nearby so I jumped in, surprising myself when I found that the water was warm.

My mind was going a hundred miles an hour and I was very confused. I really need to talk to someone.

Then something clicked. I could go see Jacob!

Jacob was a part of the Quileute wolf pack and he was a few months younger than me. He was one of the best things about Forks. He has been my best friend since we were three and made mud pies together.

His dad, Billy, was best friends with my dad and went on regular fishing trips together while me and Jake would stay at home and play together. He began morphing into a giant dog a few months after my change and we both helped each other through it. He could help me with my dilemma!

I started to run towards his house and realised I didn't have any clothes.

"Aww shit!" I growled. Though it didn't sound like that because I was still a cat!

I ran to my house and transformed when I was still in the trees.

"Well, it's now or never" I said to myself. I sprinted to the door with inhuman speed and unlocked it and ran inside. I sprinted upstairs and grabbed some underwear, sweats and a shirt. I brushed my hair and ran back into the forest

I put all of my clothes on the floor and transformed. The familiar fire burst through my veins and I sighed with pleasure. I stretched out my muscled and ran the way to La Push.

**please review Edward and Bella Rule x**


	6. Chapter 6

_BPOV_

When I made it to my second home in Forks I knocked on the old green door. The house was small and welcoming. It was old but it was looked after well.

I expected Billy to open the door for me but there was no answer. I knocked again and listened for anyone inside.

Still no answer and there was definitely no one inside.

I went round the back of the house and looked in Jakes garage.

His garage was small with a low roof and was built by Jake. Billy couldn't get in because there was no ramp.

I opened the door and I saw him, shirtless, in side his car bonnet. He had an old Volkswagen Rabbit. It was a faded red but could go up to 150 mph. We used to have races in a clearing in the forest we found when we were running one day.

He was listening to his iPod and dancing along to it so he probably couldn't hear me.

I sneaked up behind him and hugged him. He jumped and banged his head and we both went rolling on the floor. We took one look at each other and laughed.

"Hey Bellsy! Long times no see" He said through chuckles.

"No kidding have you been on steroids? You are huge!" I nudged him and he nudged me back. We soon went into nudging wars

"I'll show you steroids" He growled and lunged for me. But I was too quick for him and he tumbled to the floor. I started laughing so hard that my sides were hurting and red hot tears were running down my face. He just scowled at me while I tried to get my breathing back to normal.

"Who let the dogs out, Who, Who, Who, Who" I said while pointing and jumping up and down. He grabbed my leg and pulled me down with him. I growled at him and stood up.

"Now, now there's no need to be a sore loser." He said while smirking.

"Loser! I was the one who dodged your attack and you were the first one on your ass."

My eyes narrowed and I felt fire rush through me. I was usually better at controlling my self but I had had a hectic day. Jacob could see that I was starting to lose it so he held up his hands up in surrender and looked at me hesitantly.

"Okay you win, calm down Bella your eyes are turning blue and your starting to shake." He started to walk towards me and I shut my eyes and breathed deeply. I instantly felt calmer.

He wrapped his large, warm arms around me and started to rock me. Tears fell down my face and I sobbed uncontrollably. He rubbed my back in a soothing motion and kissed my forehead.

This is what I loved about Jacob; we could hug and be close without it being romantic. We were best friends and always knew what each other needed without awkwardness, only friendship.

I remember when I was younger wishing that he was my brother so we could spend more time together. We were like twins; we often called ourselves brother and sister.

When we both transformed we comforted each other and explored our strengths together.

We were always play-fighting and racing. He was stronger than me and could pin me down but I was faster so he never beats me in races.

We stood there for a few minutes, waiting for my tears to stop. He pulled me into his Rabbit and sat me on his knee. After a while I had calmed down enough to speak.

"Jake I…I think I've imprinted. I just ran out of school. I couldn't handle it" He looked at me with understanding eyes. "I nearly transformed right there in the classroom on my first day!"

"Some of the pack has imprinted. Are you sure it's that and not just a crush or something?"

"Well I think so. I just looked into his eyes and everything just faded away. Nothing else existed except me and him" I said remembering the forest. He chuckled.

"What?" I might have met my soul mate and he's laughing?!?

"Sorry Bells. When you were describing what happened you got a really goofy smile on your face then your eyes glazed over. You've definitely imprinted." He hugged me tighter. "Aww my lil' sister is growing up. So who's the lucky guy?" My face paled and I stopped breathing.

Jacob's pack had always had a natural hate for all vampires, Cullen's included. The treaty proved that. Personally, I think it is a load of crap. Vampires are mythical creatures like us.

"Its erm…well it's…Jasper Hale" It was silent for 2 seconds when he thought who it was. I cringed when I heard him suck in a sharp breath. He threw me off of him and stood facing me. I stood up and watched him shake violently, too scared to move. Growls were coming out of his chest and his face was turning red.

For the first time, I think I was scared of Jacob.

"A bloodsucker…YOU IMPRINTED ON A BLOODSUCKER!" He roared I ducked out of the way when he ran out of the garage and into the forest, changing as he went. Ripped clothes were discarded in a trail and loud crashes could be heard from the forest. I didn't realise tears were once again running down my face.

I knew he needed a few minutes to cool off, so I waited for the noise to quieten then I would change. I picked up a spare pair of sweatpants from his garage for when he changes back.

The crashing stopped and I ran to the woods. I took off my clothes, not worried about Jacob seeing me naked. We've changed in front of each other before when our angers have gotten the better of us.

I folded up my clothes and put them on the floor with Jacobs and transformed.

I could hear Jacobs panting to the west of me. I picked up the clothes and ran towards him but stayed in the trees out of his sight. He was lying down, head resting on his paws a line of destruction in front of him.

Trees were lying scattered around him and there were no other animals around except us. I whimpered and dropped the clothes.

He turned his head round and looked me in the eye. Pain was in his eyes as well as acceptance. He sighed and looked away.

_Jake _I thought. Us 'were-leopards' could read the packs minds as long as they directed a thought to us or vice-versa. It was like speaking aloud. It was good because we could talk as animals but still have privacy.

_Jake. I'm sorry _I pleaded with him. _You know I can't control it_.

_Just give me a minute_ He thought. He was breathing deeply and slowly with his eyes closed.

He stood up and shook the leaves and debris out of his coat. _Bella I'm so sorry I overreacted like that_ He thought sincerely. _It was just a shock. It should be me saying sorry_.

He trotted up to me and rested his head against mine.

_Change back so I can give you a proper hug. Wait. You have brought clothed haven't you._

I laughed. Of_ course I have._

I nodded towards the pile of clothes and he walked towards it. He picked up his sweatpants and threw mine to me. I caught them in my mouth and walked away from him, giving him some privacy. The air shimmered around us as we both reverted to our human selves.

Just as I pulled my pants on I felt his hands around my waist and his chin on my shoulder.

"Bella, I really am sorry for blowing up on you like that! I just can't believe you imprinted on HIM." He paused thoughtfully. "Then again, it _is _better than a normal leech. Does he know yet?"

"No that's why I ran out of school. I couldn't handle seeing his face without saying anything. I've now ran form him twice." I sighed sadly. He must think I was a nutter or something.

"Twice? Didn't you imprint on him today?" He cocked his head to the side and got an adorable questioning look on his face. I chuckled

"No the first time I saw him, the day I imprinted on him, was 2 days ago in the forest. The day I got here actually. I went for a run and ran into a vampire. I turned around and ran in the opposite direction. You remember what happens when you interrupt them" I looked pointedly at him.

He grimaced at the memory of me ripping a newborn off of him when we accidentally ran into it stalking a lost human. It was the first time any of us had fought a vampire and we did pretty well by ourselves. The rest of the pack showed up with a lighter when they found out.

"So I was running away and I smelled another vampire so I ran up a tree and hoped that he was so distracted with his hunt that we wouldn't notice me. But you know my luck, he heard my heartbeat. So I jumped down preparing to fight or just distract him long enough to run, but I got a look in his eyes and BOOM! And then well, you can guess the rest.

So you can imagine what it was like when I turn up for my class and he sits RIGHT NEXT TO ME!

He could tell there was something wrong with me. I just hope he doesn't put two and two together and realise I'm the leopard from the forest."

He just looked at me with amused eyes. That pissed me off

"And what Mr. Black is so funny at this present hour?" I asked in my sweetest voice. He looked at me mischievously.

"You, you're like a walking talking soap opera." I growled.

"THAT'S IT…" I shouted and lunged at him transforming as I went. He realised what was happening and transformed too. We collided with an almighty bang and the fight was on!

Our ripped clothes were around our feet and the surrounding trees which were previously standing from Jacobs temper tantrum were knocked down.

We broke apart and started circling each other, never losing focus.

_You're going down Swan. That was my favourite pair of sweatpants. _He thought to me followed by a growl.

_Bring it Black_ I thought to him and he made the first move. He tried to get a hold of my shoulder but I spun around and kicked my back legs out sending him flying a few feet from me. He landed and crouched down preparing for my attack.

I ran at him with my, very, sharp claws out. We crashed together and rolled down a hill. I rolled him onto his back and bit into his shoulder.

_Admit it dog, cats are better. Go on say it!_ I mocked.

_Never!_ I bit harder into his shoulder and moved my head slightly to the right. He howled.

_Say it!_

_Okay, okay! Cats are better. Just, pleeease let my shoulder go I think you're going to rip it out. _He begged me and I let him go. He had a big cut where my teeth had been but he had already started to heal.

I strutted around in a circle around him and he grumbled.

_You win this time but next time your ass is mine_. I wagged my tail in his face and squealed when he bit it.

_Hey! Don't. Touch. The. Tail. _I warned him looking into his eyes.

He just chuckled.

_Well you shouldn't just shove it in my face like that._ We glared at each other until he both cracked up laughing. When we had finally calmed down he lay down on the floor and I lay with him.

_Jake you forgive me for imprinting, don't you? _I asked him not liking that I ruined the mood.

_Yeah sure Bells, though it isn't my place to forgive you just... be careful. If he hurts you I will kill him! _

A slow smile spread on his face at the thought of going after a vampire.

_Whoa, slow down Jake. I haven't told him yet!_

_I know, I know but you will tell him, right? _He asked the question I'd been asking myself for the past 2 days. Once again the thought of him with someone else sent a wave of pain through my body.

_Yeah. But I don't know when. I just want to wait until the time's right. _He nodded slowly and closed his eyes.

We stayed like that, in comfortable silence and enjoying each others company for a few hours and it started to get a little dark. I sighed and got up.

_I need to go Jake, Charlie's probably wondering where I am. _I wondered when I'm going to tell him that his half leopard daughter is destined to be with a vampire. That would be a fun conversation.

I must have sent those thoughts to Jake as he chuckled and thought that he was grateful that he wasn't me. I glared at him and shook the dirt out of my coat.

_See you later Bells. It was fun wrestling with you again. I think you might have got stronger._

I chuckled and ran back the way I came. I found my car keys and book bag with my purse on the floor and was grateful that no one had stolen them.

I ran back to the house and for the second time that day, I ran to the door naked.

"Hi Charlie" I shouted as I ran up the stairs, not giving him the chance to answer so he didn't see me naked. I got in the shower and washed the dirt off me and unknotted my muscles. The hot water soothed the ore place where Jake had bit me.

When I had done I dried myself and put my hair up in a messy bun. I put my pyjamas on and walked down stairs to cook dinner.

"It's okay Bella I ordered pizza when you weren't in. There is some left on the side if you want some." Called Charlie from the living room.

"Thanks dad." I called back and was grateful that I could eat now! I was starving. I finished my pizza, washed my dishes and went into the living room to watch telly with Charlie.

We chatted for a bit while I was working up the courage to tell him about me imprinting.

I opened my mouth to tell him but he beat me to it when he yawned.

"Night Bells. I'm tired and I'm getting up early tomorrow" I just shut my mouth and nodded when he walked up the stairs. I sighed and leaned back in the chair.

After a while I got bored and realised I was tired too so I turned the TV off and walked upstairs.

Just as I was about to shut the curtains I looked out the window. My car wasn't there. Shit, someone has stolen my car. I started to panic and was about to wake my dad up when I realised I left it at school in my haste to get way.

"Looks like I'm walking tomorrow." I sighed as I got into bed.

That night I dreamed of Jasper.

**Go on YouTube and look for leopards fighting. You can really visualise how Jacob and Bella were play-fighting!!**

**Please review**

**Love Edward and Bella Rule x**


	7. Chapter 7

**ADOPTED FROM BECCA XX **

_BPOV_

I walked slowly to school, dreading what would be there. _Who_ would be there. I wanted to see him with all my heart but I couldn't let him in on my secret. He would reject me; I'm an animal, a monster. A pang went through me with that thought. I couldn't live without him.

I sighed and walked slower trying to prolong the day. I soon found myself at the entrance of the school and groaned. I wonder if Jake wouldn't mind seeing me… no I have to go in and face my fears _and my desires. _My boots were sloshing through the puddles and my jacket didn't keep the rain from reaching my hair.

I walked through the front gates and looked around for any of the Cullen's. I smiled when none of them were there and saw that my car was still there and unharmed. I quickly walked into my first class, Maths, before my luck ran out and Jasper turned up.

My luck ran out when a hand touched my shoulder.

"Sorry Bella I didn't mean to scare you. I was just wondering if I could walk you to Maths." I sighed in relief when I saw that it was Mike. He was smiling cutely and his blonde hair was gelled up into spikes. I smiled back

"Sure Mike. I guess I was just lost in my own little world." He smiled like I just gave him the world and I instantly regretted the decision. I only liked him as a friend and didn't want to lead him on. He must have seen the guilt and regret on my face because his smile got smaller and he started to walk.

I caught up to him and we walked to Spanish in a comfortable silence. He suddenly gasped and turned towards me.

"Hey, I forgot to ask. Are you feeling better today you must have felt really bad to be running out of class like that. Your face was really pale I thought _Hale_ did something to you" He spoke his name like a curse and had a really disgusted look on his look on his face. He quickly wiped it off and looked at me, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine thanks Mike. I think it was just first day nerves or something like that." I giggled nervously and hoped that he didn't see through my lies. His face showed that he believed me and I was, once again, intensely relieved.

We had finally got to our classroom and I sat down in my assigned place at the back next to a friend of Angela's called Stacy. She was even shyer then Angela and she rarely talked. This was good because I wasn't in the mood for conversation.

Just before the late bell rang the door opened to reveal a beautiful short girl with short, spiky black hair and designer clothes. She was also the vampire form the woods and was the missing one of the Cullen's. I tensed and she noticed.

She beamed at me and sat down in the seat in front of me. All through class she seemed to stare at me. I tried to avoid her eyes and every time I caught them her smile got even bigger.

After a while she finally turned to the front I could finally concentrate on my work. When I had finally finished I look towards her again and noticed her tense up. She sat completely still for a few minutes before relaxing again. Once again she turned towards me and smiled her biggest smile yet and bounced in her seat. The whole class turned to watch her but she didn't notice anyone but me.

I blushed and ducked my head.

I heard her almost non-existent chuckle and looked up. Thankfully the bell went and I hurriedly packed my books up, wanting a quick exit and to the toilets to boost my confidence for next period. But someone with shiny new high heeled designer shoes blocked my path.

"Hi I'm Alice. I didn't get to meet you yesterday, I was ill. Your Bella" I nodded dumbly and she laughed. Alice stuck her hand out to shake and I took it. Her hand was as cold and hard as expected. Unexpectedly, she pulled me into a hug with more strength a vampire her size should have, Vampire or not.

I was once again shocked by her. She let me go and looked over me appraisingly and frowned. I looked down at my skinny jeans, Greenday top and converse with my knee length Mac. I didn't think it was that bad but it was definitely not my best. The frown disappeared to reveal a mischievous face.

"We are going to be good friends Isabella Swan I can tell."

"Huh?" Was all I could think of. "Erm…ok" Alice started to walk away. Just before she walked out of the door she turned around to me"

"I'll see you **later**" She said ominously and with a wink she danced off into the corridor. I was too confused to move. I realised that I had been standing there for 5 minutes when the next class started to take their seats. I quickly scurried off to my Chemistry class before the late bell.

I paused outside the door and took a deep breathe, and then entered. He, of course, was there. I could feel my heartbeat beat faster and my skin heat up. With him sitting, not a few metres away from me; I wondered how I could run away from him, how I could be away from him full stop.

I just wanted to sit in his arms, hug him close, spend forever with him, kiss him, love him, run with him, and just be whatever he wants. I was shook out of my daydream by the teacher clearing his throat. I blushed a cherry red and walked to my seat.

When I sat down I snuck a look at Jasper and saw that he was looked at me with a frustrated look.

He looked beautiful. My breath caught and I turned away before I did something I would regret. I could feel the animal in roaring in me to be release but I pushed it down, not wanting a repeat of yesterday. I heard him take a breath and turn his whole body towards me.

"Hi I'm Jasper Hale" He said with an incredibly smooth southern accent. I breathed in and found my confidence.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce my self yesterday. I wasn't feeling well." Understatement.

He opened his mouth to say more but was halted when the teacher decided to do his job and teach us.

"Today class we are going to be doing displacement reactions…" He rattled out the instructions and equipment. People flocked to get the test tubes and I made my move to get one, when I heard a crack and a yelp of pain.

The smell of fresh blood filled the air and I cringed. I HATED the smell of blood. The teacher ran out of class to fetch the nurse and all the students crowded round.

I backed up to my seat to sit back down so I didn't' see the blood when I heard a faint growl. It was the most feral animalistic sound I have ever heard and I turned slowly to the source.

Jasper was sat rigid in his seat and his eyes were jet black and seemed to go on for ages. His eyes were filled with longing and also sadness. His mouth was twisted into a snarl and venom dripped down his chin and onto his shirt. His chest was moving quickly when he shifted.

I only had less than a second when I saw him lunge. I ran into his path and grabbed him. He struggled in my arms and tried to bite me. His face was unrecognisable as he kicked out at my iron like grasp. None of the students notice this scene as they are to busy hiding from or staring at Mike's injury.

I put my hand over his jaw and slammed it shut. The force of it would have shattered humans teeth to a million pieces. I put my other hand around his shoulders and hauled him out of the classroom. Thankfully he seemed to calm to calm under my touch.

I wondered if he could feel the electricity flowing through us as strongly as I did. But I couldn't dwell on it as, he may have been calmer, but he was still thrashing. I banged the doors open and I prayed that no one would notice us. He seemed to get calmer and calmer while we were nearing the forest and was getting further away from the scene.

We came to the forest edge and I breathed a sigh of relief he stopped thrashing but was letting out a soft growl, almost a purr and his eyes were still black. I didn't want to chance him running right back and killing Mike's blood and then everyone else's to cover it up. I shivered at the thought.

When I was in the forest I picked him up, draped him across my back with his arms still held tightly by mine and ran as fast as I could (which wasn't as fast as I usually could because he was very heavy!). I took him about 10 miles into the forest and stopped. I sniffed around for humans and found none. I dropped him and he landed on his feet gracefully.

"Hunt" I pointed into the forest and he didn't need telling twice. He ran north before he found a few carnivores. I followed him and tried to keep around two miles behind him. After a while I decided to climb up a tree to keep out of his way.

He carried on hunting until he was fully sated while I watched every graceful lunge he made, his swift movements, his low crouches, how his lips pulled over his white teeth, how he snapped the animals' neck before biting so they suffered minimal pain. He was a clean hunter even in is blood-crazed state. I listened to every growl he made, his feet moving almost silently over the forest floor, the soft purr of satisfaction when the blood fell down his throat.

I was fascinated. I was also unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. I smiled at the thought.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked in a low voice. Standing at the bottom of the tree I was in, he had his hands clasped together behind his back and his head down watching his feet, an altogether remorseful look.

I jumped down gracefully from the top of the tree and landed on my feet. He looked shocked that a 'human' could do that. I'm going to be answering a lot of questions!

"I was actually smiling at you. Was I that hideous?" I asked jokingly. He just stood there gaping like a fish but I don't think he heard me. I waved my hand in front of his face, enjoying the sparks that threatened to show.

"How…how did you do that? How did you stop me, when I was lunging and in a blood-lust state and drag me away? Why can't I feel you emotions? How did you know I was a vampire? How..." I stopped him with a wave of my hand.

"Slow down. One question at a time"

"Okay then who are you?" He asked

"My names Isabella Swan I'm originally from Phoenix. My mum and dad are Charlie and Renee. I'm 18 and will be for a while" I trailed off and his curiosity grew stronger.

"Let me rephrase my question. What are you?" I breathed in sharply at that. I wasn't sure if I wanted to show him yet.

"You've heard of the Quileute's down in LaPush right?" He nodded. "Well have you heard their legends?" he nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. "Do you no that there is a pack of werewolves running around, not 15 miles from here?" Again he nodded. "Well some centuries ago there was a young Quileute boy who didn't change into a werewolf. He changed into something different." I took in a shaky breath and he nodded at me to continue and smiled reassuringly.

"Well the genes have been passed down through generations. Charlie passed down the genes to me but it missed him because it must be the first born. I have super strength as you have seen and I am as fast as a vampire, some might say faster. I have strong eyesight and hearing and I also make vampires gifts go fuzzy."

His face started to show realisation. He must have worked it out. I closed my eyes and silently prayed that he would be okay with this.

"Judging by your face, I think you can tell where this is going. You saw me in the forest two days ago. It was then I imprinted on you. I am a snow leopard."

I breathed out a large breath. I opened my eyes to see his face. It was still shocked.

"I understand if you think I'm a monster and want me to leave you alone. Just, please, say something." He didn't say anything. I felt tears run down my face and I turned to leave. I made two steps when I felt a cold hand no my wrist. It spun me around and pulled me into an ice cold chest. He rocked me while I sobbed uncontrollably

"I'm sorry I didn't answer. I was just a bit shocked. I mean, that was a lot to take in!" I laughed tearfully. He paused thoughtfully. "Why do I feel such a big connection with you? It's like when I'm not near you I feel this pull on my heart and I feel lost. It physically hurts!" I laughed humorously.

"Well that's my fault. Before I tell you I just want to say that I'm not pressuring you to do anything. Just do what you want never mind me. You know when I said I imprinted on you. Well that sort of means, well, that you're my soul mate." He gasped and his arms loosened around me I quickly added "just because you're my soul mate doesn't mean that I'm yours. I can be anything you want me to be a friend, sister, a lover" I said the latter as mere whisper.

The silence was overbearing. I could hear his uneven breathing and my erratic heartbeat. After a while he broke the tension.

"Can I try something" he asked. He had some hidden emotion on his face and I couldn't work out what it was.

"Anything" I said sincerely. I knew I probably sounded desperate but nothing was beneath me at this point.

He walked over to me and ran one finger down my face. I shivered at his touch and closed my eyes with the cool breeze of his breath on his face. I breathed in his scent, committing it to memory just in case he decides to leave me.

He stepped closer so our bodies were pressed together. I knew he could hear my heartbeat beating wildly but I couldn't bring my self to care. I was lost in his presence.

He cupped my face in his hands and I opened my eyes. He was staring at my lips and my eyes, his eyes flitting back and forth. He leaned in and pressed his lips lightly to mine.

Electricity sparked between us, flowing strongly and grew stronger every second.

His lips were soft yet hard against mine and move gently in sync with mine. I pressed my lips harder to his and he copied my actions. The electricity was humming around us.

His hands slid down to my waist and pulled me harder against him and mine wrapped around his neck. His hands move up and down my back in small, lazy circles sending shivers down my body. It was the most love- filled kiss I've ever had and if I had ever doubted imprinting before, I knew he was the one for me.

When we broke apart he leant his forehead on mine as we both gasped for air. We were both stood in silence, content in each others arm. He pressed his lips against my forehead, my cheeks, and my lips and showered them in sweet kisses.

He smiled when his lips were on my forehead again.

"I don't know what you've done to me Bella Swan or what enchantment you have put on me but I'm starting to realise that I love you and falling deeper and deeper every second. I doubt I could ever leave you." I beamed at him and hugged him tighter to me.

"I love you Jasper, forever." I whispered against his chest, my tears soaking his shirt. His arms tightened around my waist.

"As I love you" He lifted my chin with his finger and once again kissed my lips. He kissed away tears while murmuring I love you.

We stayed in each others arms kissing and hugging and just enjoying our new found love.

I was sat on the forest floor in between Jaspers legs. He was playing with my hair with one hand and I held the other one when he dropped the strand of hair he was playing with and leaned forward to my ear.

"I was just wondering darlin', if I could see you as a leopard. I want to know anything and everything about you." I tensed "Unless you don't want" he added quickly when he sensed my hesitation.

"I do want you to know everything but I was just scared that I might scare you away."

"Nothing on this earth could keep me away from you. I've been waiting for you for over 150 years, I just didn't know what I was looking for." He said while looking in my eyes. His eyes were back to the lovely honey shade and were swimming in love. I stood up and pulled him with me. I started to pull my top over my head.

"W…What are you doing?" I pulled my shirt over my head to see him staring at my body. "ummm… Bella we've only just found each other…" I cut him off with a giggle.

"Do you think my clothes pop in and out of existence when I change?" I asked him and he sighed in relief "Besides I'm not ready for that yet." I walked around the other side of the nearest tree, folded them up and felt the heat rush through me.

When I had done I peeked my head around to see Jasper looking with love and curiosity in his eyes. I hid back round the tree. _Come on Bella you can do this _I chanted as a mantra.

I walked towards him with my eyes looking at the ground. I felt his cold hand on my head and I purred. He chuckled.

"Bella, even as an animal you are beautiful" I quickly ran around the tree, transformed back, put my clothes on and launched my self at him. I knocked him to the ground and kissed him softly. I broke away and nuzzled into his neck.

"Thank you, thank you so much for accepting me. I love you more than you can imagine and I couldn't live if you had rejected me."

"Like I said before I can't live without you."

"You also said that you want to know everything about me." He nodded and I told him about my childhood, my teenage years and my change. He growled when I told him about Joe.

"If ever see him I'll kill him for hurting you."

"You don't need to because I literally took away his reason to call himself a man." He covered his crotch with his hands and I laughed. "So you tell me about you."

"Well my upbringing was very different from yours." He told me about what he could remember about his human life and his change. He also told me about the wars and his first love Maria. He told me how he escaped and how Alice found him and brought him to the Cullen's.

"So you have the most problem with human blood than your family" He ducked his head down in shame.

"Yes but for some reason your blood doesn't tempt me. I can still smell you, just, but I don't want to eat you" I smiled at him.

"It's a talent." I said in a really snooty tone and flicked my hair. We laughed together for a while and I leaned in to him. I'd just got comfy when he sat up straight and looked at me pleadingly.

"Speaking of my family, do you want to meet them? No doubt Alice would have told everyone by now" I nodded.

"Sure. Let's race I bet I'll win. Vamp!" I said teasingly and he smirked mischievously.

"You're on!" And we set off running toward the Cullen house.

**Tell me what you think. Do you like it, hate it? Be honest. **

**Love Edward and Bella Rule x **


	8. Chapter 8

**ADOPTED FROM BECCA XX **

_Recap_

"_Speaking of my family, do you want to meet them? No doubt Alice would have told everyone by now" I nodded._

"_Sure. Let's race I bet I'll win. Vamp!" I said teasingly and he smirked mischievously._

"_You're on!" And we set off running toward the Cullen house._

_BPOV_

Jasper was ahead of me, I could tell that he could go faster but was holding back so he could be near me. The forest was closing in and was getting denser as we ran into the more deserted part. God I loved him. I might have known him for a few days but imprinting is a big thing. I don't know what I would do if I lost him.

"You're going to have to run faster than that if you want to catch up to me Bella!" He jeered at me while running backwards. I wished there was a tree root that would trip him up or something. I growled and stopped as I got an idea. He laughed and carried on, unaware of my idea.

I took my clothes off and threw them off to the side. I reached inside of me to find the heat. A few seconds later I was running on four legs and caught up to him easily. I leaped up onto his back and knocked him over. My tail flicked in his face and I ran, faster than lightning. His face was priceless!

Jasper growled and picked himself up. Then he ran faster than before. I decided to take a different route so I took a sharp left and ran towards the denser forest. I ran for a few more miles and then I couldn't hear Jasper's footsteps. Deciding to carry on running I thought about what reaction the Cullen's would have when I arrived.

I hope the Cullen's like me. What if they don't like me? What if they hate me because I'm related to the wolves in La Push? What if…

I stopped in my tracks, creating gouges in the earth, when I heard a girl whimpering. I sniffed the air and smelt three distinct scents. Two vampire one human, I think.

I ran towards the scent, intrigued. I don't know why but something was pulling me towards them. The pull centred around my stomach, similar to the pull towards Jasper but that was in my heart, it was a dull ache and it made me feel sick.

Something wasn't right

Forgetting the race back to the Cullen's, I jumped over a small stream, passing much wildlife and knocking down a few plants in my haste. The closer I got the less pain there was but the tugging got stronger. Someone was screaming in my head, begging for help and it got louder the further I went. The scents were growing stronger and I could hear a heartbeat and whispers of vampire feet.

The vampires were talking very quietly and I could only hear a few words. Obviously the owner of the heartbeat wasn't conscious, or very afraid. The heartbeat was echoing around in my head. _Thud Thud Thud. _The sound was like a drum banging picking up tempo until it was a constant thrumming.

I heard someone's breathing pick up so the human (?) must have woke up. Something was seriously off about this human. I heard things brushing against each other so someone must be moving. Footsteps sounded. Then I heard something that made my heart stop.

"Hello darling, I've got some very good news. For us that is." I heard the 'human' tremble and its heartbeat speed up. The smell of adrenaline permeated the air. "Our very good friend Laurent had a run in with some wolves" My breath caught. Jake, he's fought a vampire. If someone has hurt him I _will _kill them. I could only just hear the voice over the pounding in my head.

"So that means we have no use for you any more. James has been so excited to taste you. I had to fight him off." The overly-friendly female voice had sped up as she got excited followed by a deep growl. I let out a growl of my own and sped up. I left a path of destruction in my wake. Whimpering joined the other noises around me.

A crack echoed through the forest making me immediately stop. I was frozen. What the hell was that! My fury rose quickly and I bolted towards the two bastards who hadn't been taught not to play with their food. My vision had turned red and I instantly knew someone was going to die. I growled which seemed to shock them as the female dropped a young girl on the floor.

"There's more" The red haired one uttered in complete amazement. I didn't have time to think about what she meant as I lunged at her, teeth bared and claws out. I hope she had a good look at my face because I'll make sure it's the last one she sees. I swiped my paw across her face and created four long gashes across her pretty face which was oozing venom.

The male she was with roared and knocked me down from the side. I twisted my back and pushed him off me with all my strength, launching him thirty yards away from me. The female ran into the forest leaving me with this psychopath. The girl just laid there unconscious and hopefully unaware of what was going on.

"Hello my name is James; it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He bowed mockingly and sneered. The smirk on his face made me want to rip his arm off so I did that. I jumped when he lunged at me so I landed on his back and closed my jaw around his shoulder. I flipped his body over and the new angle made it easier to move my head suddenly. His arm screeched against me and venom splashed on my face. He roared and pushed me off him. I know where I wanted to shove this arm but I don't think he will appreciate that.

James grabbed my paw and threw me against a tree, breaking my paw. The tree shuddered and fell. It fell on to James so he let go of me and I limped away from him.

He finally got the tree and all its leaves off of him and crouched ready and poised to kill me.

We circled around each other, waiting for someone to make a wrong move. If one moved right the other moved so we were always parallel. We were so in synchronisation with each other it would seem to someone on the outside that we were dancing. It was our deadly dance and only one of us was getting out of this.

"So there is more of your kind then. I met another one 10 years ago. He was her father" He nodded towards the girl. "Turns out she is one too. Nasty things you lot are, then again you all smell nice well, she does but not you. I wonder why." He cocked his head to the side in a questioning way.

There were more. Wait, she's about 15 years old. And her father was one too. This is too familiar…

I snarled at him and once again we danced.

There was a faint, familiar roar in the distance and James turned around to the sound. I took this as a chance and wrapped my jaw around his shoulder and twisted my neck. I ripped a chunk of his neck from his shoulder and threw it on the floor.

The vampire kicked me in the chest and I flew a few feet away from him. I landed on the floor on my back and the force of the fall knocked the wind out of me and undoubtedly cracked a few ribs.

He growled and crouched down lower than before, clearly more infuriated before. I growled back at him and smirked. He lunged at me with his hand curled into a claw and his teeth glistening with venom. I knew he wasn't going to let his guard down again.

I am so dead!

**AN. Thanks for reading please review **

**Edward and Bella Rule x **


	9. Chapter 9

**ADOPTED FROM BECCA XX **

_JPOV_

"Alice! Alice, what's wrong?"

Just a few minutes a go I heard Bella take a different path, making me run ahead of her. I must have got a sudden burst of speed because I didn't hear her heartbeat since a few miles back. I had just arrived at my house when Alice jumped out and collided with me, effectively knocking me over. I wonder where Bella is.

"J…Jas…Jasper… 2 vampires…Evie…fight" She was sobbing in to my chest, her body shaking and shuddering. I stroked her head and sent her lots of calm. She dropped to the floor. I think I might have given her _too_ much calm, oops. I heard a growl as Edward stepped out of the house.

He saw Alice on the floor and ran up to us.

"What happened?" His fists were clenched to his sides and his jaw was tense.

He was slightly crouched and his eyes were black. I answered him in my thoughts

_I sent her too much calm. _He growled. _By accident!_

I lifted the calming emotions from her and held her up. Thankfully she came back to life. Instantly worry, despair and fear were coming off her in waves, nearly knocking me over.

"Jasper, Bella's in trouble. You have to find her!" A small yelp of pain, followed by a growl echoed through the forest. I roared and let go of Alice, dropping her. Alice lifted herself onto her feet and ran into the house, closely followed by Edward. I heard her tell Edward to get Emmett and some gasoline. That must mean there is vampire. I growled and pushed my self faster.

The trees were bending and swaying away from me and there were no animals in a ten mile radius. Constant streams of snarls were vibrating through my chest and ripping out of throat.

I heard Edward's lithe sprint and Emmett's thunderous footsteps behind me and a flicker of relief ran through me. It was soon squashed as I felt a spark of dread with enormous amounts of anger flowing around the trees. I ran towards it.

Edward caught up to me and ran at my side. I felt his gaze on my face so I turned to look at him, still running. He looked at me and nodded while sending out support, a silent way of saying 'I got your back'. I nodded back to him and carried on running. I tried to answer him in my thoughts but I couldn't. The only thing I could think of was Bella.

_She's okay She's okay She's okay She's okay_

I kept chanting that in my head, over and over. I couldn't lose her. Pain wracked through my body and I stumbled. Edward stopped.

_Keep running_ I shouted in my head. He shot off in less than a second. Emmett caught up to me.

"Come on Jasper. Bella needs you" He didn't need to say any more. I ran with more speed, more power. I flew past Edward and sniffed the air. I could smell her blood. My thirst flared up but I pushed it to the back of my mind. I need to get to her!!!

I heard her heartbeat thundering in her chest and smelled the adrenaline.

I came around the corner to see a tall male vampire with dirty blond hair tied back into a ponytail, wrestling with a white leopard, my white leopard. He had one arm missing and a huge chunk of his neck missing. I was stood frozen in shock.

She gained the upper hand and rolled him over, opened her mouth as wide as it would go and clamped around his neck. With a final twist of her neck, his head came off with a screech.

I ran to see if Bella was okay as Edward pulled the can of gasoline and drenched his limbs and torso in it. He yanked a lighter out of his pocket and set a leaf on fire.

"See you in hell" He whispered as he dropped the burning leaf on to the corpse. He laughed manically and I almost expected him to dance around the fire. Idiot.

He must have heard as he shot me a glare and went back to grinning triumphantly at the fire. Emmett found and arm and a foot in the forest so he threw that on as well. I laughed at my idiot brothers and turned my attention back to Bella.

Bella was laid on her side and her breathing was irregular. She had blood matted in her fur around her ears and neck. I looked towards her chest and saw that it went in at an unnatural slant. She whimpered and lifted her paw up and I saw that it was hanging at a weird angle.

"Bella honey we need to take you to Carlisle to have that seen to." She nodded and turned around to look at fire. She bared her teeth and let out a breathy chuckle. She whimpered with the pain and I started forward to pick her up. Bella shook her head and pointedly looked towards something.

I gasped at the sight a young girl, no more than 16, was on the floor with her neck broken but amazingly her heart was still beating. She looked vaguely familiar. Bella limped over to her and nudged her with her nose and pleaded with her eyes at me. She looked genuinely worried so I picked the girl up.

Something was strange about her but I had no time to think about it because I wanted, no, _needed_ to get Bella to Carlisle. So I ran. I heard Bella's laboured steps behind me and I slowed down. Edward raced past us to warn the family as Emmett ran behind.

Bella slowed down and stopped, her chest heaving erratically. I wanted to pick her up and run but the girl in my arms was still seriously injured and judging by Bella's actions the girl meant a lot to her.

Emmett must have seen my struggle as he rushed forward and cradled Bella in his arms. We ran the rest of the way in silence, running as fast as our legs would take us. When we arrived at the house Alice was waiting at the door with an oversized shirt and sweatpants resting in her arms, her face shining in relif. I felt a confused expression come on my face.

"They're for Bella. I doubt she wants to go prancing around naked." If I had the ability to blush I would have.

Carlisle appeared at the door and carefully lifted Bella out of Emmett's arms. He looked her over and grimaced at her chest and paw.

"Bella, I need you to change back so I can have a proper look at your ribs and wrist." Bella nodded and Carlisle took her in the house. He carefully placed her on a bed in one of the guest rooms. Alice came from behind me and shooed us out of the room.

"Give her a minute to put her clothes on. Don't give me that look Jasper! She might be hurt but I doubt she wants' her future father in law to be staring at her womanly parts." I was struck dumb by her last comment so she took the opportunity to slam the door in my face. Luckily I stepped back so the young girl in my arms wouldn't be harmed anymore.

Carlisle scanned the girl for injuries and checked her pulse.

"Well she seems to be okay but how she survived her neck being fractured I don't know" He sighed and shook his head. "Put her on the couch. I'll fix Bella up and then I'll see to her."

We both walked into the guest room after I put the girl down. Alice was sat in the chair next to the bed and Bella was whimpering and groaning in pain. Guilt flowed through me.

_Why did I leave her?_

_I should have turned back when I lost her!_

_What if she had died!?!_

I must have been projecting as Alice walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me.

"Stop whatever your thinking Jazz. Nothing could have prevented this." She soothed. I nodded and reigned in my feelings. Alice released me from her hold and grabbed my hand. I smiled at her and sent her some gratitude. She smiled back. Alice was my very best friend and my saviour. If it wasn't for her I would still be living off humans and drowning in my own guilt and despair. She always knew how to make me feel better.

I sat at the foot of the bed while Carlisle taped Bella's ribs up and put a cast on her hand.

"Jasper I'm going to have to put her to sleep so she doesn't feel the pain. As she heals quickly I'm guessing she'll be healed in an hour and wake up in two. I nodded in thanks and looked at Bella. I can't believe how close I was to losing her today. Guilt and pain once again overwhelmed me. I started to gasp for air.

I heard my family start to breathe quicker and Alice glare at me. I smiled sheepishly and pulled the emotions back in.

After half an hour I went to check up on the girl. She was still sprawled out on the couch how I left her and her hear beat had got stronger. She started to fidget and moan. Curiosity flooded the house and everyone flocked to the living room.

Esme looked at her and held her hand to her heart. Emmett and Edward looked at her protectively, already feeling brotherly love towards this girl. Somehow, she was different but no one could put their finger on it yet.

When Rosalie stepped into the room she looked where the girl was and gasped. Maternal feelings filled her and she ran to Emmett's side, behind her. The girl awoke to the sound and shot up, blinking rapidly. She took in her surroundings and shrunk back into the couch.

Esme stepped forward and held her hands out in front of her, her palms facing the girl.

"We will not harm you, young one" The girl visibly relaxed. She looked around us all and took in our expressions. Esme once again took charge of the situation.

"What's your name darling and what do you remember?" She asked worriedly and we all knew why. If the Volturi knew that a human knew about vampires they will be on us like a ton of bricks.

"Erm... my name is Evie and I'm not fully human. I noticed that someone else is like me before I passed out. Please don't hurt me!!" She whimpered and looked around again.

"Where are Victoria and James? Tell them I'm sorry and I'll be good." She was shaking rapidly now and her heart beat was thundering out of control.

Rosalie ran up to her and encased her in her arms. She rocked her from side to side as Evie cried it out.

"Don't worry, pet, none of us will harm you. You're safe now James will never hurt you again. We've made sure of that and Victoria will never get through us." Evie nodded and snuggled closer in Rose's arms.

Esme joined them and beamed.

We were all silent for a few minutes when a wave of curiosity washed over me as Edward broke the silence.

"What do you mean you're not fully human and one of us is like you?"

**A.N please review Edward and Bella Rule x **


	10. Chapter 10

**ADOPTED FROM BECCA XX**

_JPOV_

"_What do you mean you're not fully human and one of us is like you?"_

It was like someone had turned a light on in a dark room. Everyone turned to look at Edward, then Evie, then back again. Their eyes moving back and forth like a tennis match. Evie's heart accelerated and she turned her head into Esme's body. Rosalie stroked her hair soothingly and sent Edward a deathly glare that made him step back.

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife and it was killing me. I felt like I wanted to scream, cry, laugh and sleep all together.

"I…I…I" Evie's jaw was gaping like a fish, she obviously wasn't meant to say that. I growled and felt everyone's eyes on me. Their confusion was tangible and once again I felt it all. Edward was about to open his mouth to ask again when rustling was heard in the bedroom.

Bella

_BPOV_

Pain. That's all there was. There were voices telling me to wake up. Something was wrong. Why do I feel so threatened, so scared? Flashes of a red haired female and a man with a ponytail swirled through my mind with fear laced in.

_Wake up_.

Why, why should I wake up? What does this mean? Gradually a numbness that I wasn't aware of, released my arms. I wiggled my fingers to rid the emptiness. The last of the numbness travelled down my body. I was vaguely aware of chest rising and falling, and my heart beating. More voices sounded but these weren't in my head.

Someone was sobbing, someone with a heartbeat. I heard people moving.

"I…I…I…" I recognized that voice. Suddenly the door burst open and there stood Jasper with worry all over his face. Then everything came crashing back. I slammed my eyes shut and gasped when images of the fight, the girl, the sound of the drum in my ear.

"Bella!" I felt someone stroking my head and I leaned my head into their hand.

"It's going to be ok Bella. She's fine" A girl with a tinkling voice whispered and I felt an enormous weight lift off my chest. My breathing turned back to normal and I sunk back into the bed sheets.

I opened my eyes to see six pairs of beautiful golden eyes staring back at me. I recognized Edward, Alice and Emmett but there were two more people. I turned my head to the right and saw Jasper with his hand on my head. I must have looked confused as he smiled lightly and introduced me.

"Bella, this is my family. This isn't exactly the way I planned to introduce you" he wrinkled his brow and I grabbed his hand I mine, sensing his discomfort. "But this will have to do. You all ready know Edward Alice and Em from school. Over there is Carlisle, my father and next to him is Esme, my mother." The man, Carlisle, nodded politely at me and the beautiful woman beamed at me.

"I'm so glad you've come round Bella, I've been so excited to meet you." The woman said, almost bouncing on her feet. I looked around the room. Emmett was stood with his arms crossed in what looked like a fierce stance but when I looked at his face two dimples and a childish grin made him appear a lot less intimidating. I vaguely remember him carrying me. Then there was Edward. He was leaning against the wall with a troubled look on his boyish face.

Suddenly Edwards face looked like he worked a hard question out and looked at me.

"Bella who is Evie?" He asked and everyone hissed at him. Jasper stood up and walked towards Edward and leaned over him. The two extra inches Jasper had on Edward made him seem so much more intimidating.

"Leave her alone Edward she has just kicked a vampires ass on her own and was seriously injured. I don't think questions are in her best interest right now" He was seething and I was waiting for the smoke to come out of his ear.

"Evie…" I recognised that name._ Evie, Evie, Evie. _That name had been swirling around my head since I heard that thumping. _Evie._ Wait Evie must be the girl I saved in the forest. _Come on Bella the answer is staring at you in the face._

"Bella what's wrong, honey?" I heard Jasper ask but I couldn't answer. I needed to figure this out. _Evie._ Who is she?!?!?

Wait, I know an Evie. My dad's brother's daughter, my uncle's daughter, my cousin. My uncle's firstborn. The strange scent, the reason she survived a broken neck, the reason why my Uncle and Aunt are dead. The pieces were coming together. They are the same person I gasped and everyone tensed.

"Bella what is it? Tell me!" Jasper was getting more and more worried by the second and he was projecting. Everyone circled around me, fussing over my sheets and hair. My heart was thumping wildly.

I jumped out of the bed, throwing the sheets around me and almost knocking Edward and Alice over.

Thank God for vampire reflexes. I ran into the front room and my eyes landed on her. Rosalie's arm was protectively hung around her shoulders and she was half sitting in front of her.

Rosalie sent me a warning glance and I ignored it. I growled at her. She let go of Evie and crouched in front of her, bearing her teeth. Thankfully grabbed Rosalie's arm and half dragged her up the stair, her hissing all the way. I stared at Evie while everyone once again circled around me. Esme was inching further towards her, obviously trying to protect her from me. I must have looked wild as I scanned her face.

Auntie Evelyn's eyes, Uncle Steven's hair - which was slightly lighter than mine – and my face.

My eyes widened as did hers. She must have seen the resemblances too. I felt the others trying to grab me as I ran towards her.

"Are you Evie Swan?" I asked desperately. Tears fell out of her eyes and her face scrunched up. I grabbed her shoulders and lightly shook her.

"Are you Evie Swan?" I asked again. She nodded weakly and I crushed her to my chest. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and shook with tears. After she got over the shock she hugged me too. We both rocked backwards and forwards. She was alive! After all this time she was actually living! I cried in joy while hugging my only cousin.

"Evie…oh my god …Evie" I gasped. "I can't believe it's you"

"I missed you all so much Bella. I only had a few memories of you but I missed you. It was awful being with them. I dreamt of you every night, you and Uncle Charlie and Auntie Ren" I laughed at my mum's nickname. "I miss my m…" She stopped there and started breathing heavily.

"Evie what is it?" By now everyone had gathered round us and sat down. Edward and Alice sat mine and Evie's feet, Jasper was at my side playing with my hair, Esme was sat next to Evie with a worried look on her face and Carlisle was sitting next to Esme on the arm of the chair, holding her hand. I heard Rosalie run down the stairs followed by Emmett.

"My parents, they toyed with them. D…Daddy killed one of them and that made them mad. They said she was Laurent's mate, his plaything. He said I was going to replace her. They killed them Bella! They killed my parents." I growled and felt my eyes change. I was shaking violently and Evie shrank away from me in fear. Jasper grabbed my arm but I ignored him.

"Did he ever use you Evie?" I hissed out menacingly. I heard Rosalie roar behind me and a part of my brain wondered why. But I was too focused on Evie right now. Laurent was lucky he was dead because if he wasn't I would rip him apart, piece by piece starting with his…

"No, he never did. He tried to once but I tried to fight him. Somehow I felt this heat rush through me…" I didn't like where this was going "and then I was this big leopard thing, but before I could get to him Victoria knocked me out."

"I am so sorry that you had to go through this alone." I whispered, hugging her again. "If you want I could let you see Charlie" her eyes lit up like Christmas "but you will have to wait a few days. I need you to rest and I need to drop the bombshell on Charlie. Plus I need to tell him about Jasper." Her eyes dropped. I lifted her chin with my hand and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Tomorrow I will tell you all about us but now rest. I will still be here, don't worry. You'll never be alone again." I leaned close to her and whispered in her ear "even if you wanted to be, I don't think you'll be getting rid of Rosalie any time soon" She giggled and Rose hissed. I smiled at Rose to show I was joking and her face softened.

Evie yawned so I picked her up and carried her to bed. As I passed Rosalie I whispered

"don't leave her alone, please" in her ear and she smiled and nodded. I had a feeling that Rosalie loved Evie as if she were her own already.

Carlisle showed me to an empty room for Evie. It was light blues and pinks, perfect for her. Somehow I felt like I already knew her. I repressed a yawn of my own and gently placed her on the bed.

"Bella go home now, I can see that you are tired. You aren't the only who's had a long day." Carlisle said softly. The indecision was clear on my face. Esme must have followed me up stairs because she hugged me and stroked my hair soothingly.

"Don't worry; she'll be safe with us. Like you said she won't be getting rid of Rose" I smiled and made my way back downstairs with Carlisle and Esme in tow. I walked up to everyone and hugged each of them.

"Thank you all so much. I can never repay you for saving her and me" I said tearfully.

"Nonsense! You are a part of this family now" Esme whispered as I hugged her.

"Thank you for letting Evie stay here too"

"Hey I get two little sisters now and my rose is happy so it's a win-win situation." I laughed at Emmett's booming voice and made my way to Jasper. As soon as I reached him he crushed me to his chest and started to sob.

"I'm so glad your okay Bella. I thought I'd lost you! When Alice came rushing towards me and told me you were in danger then I heard you howl I thought I was going to have a heart attack! Then I saw you fighting that bastard, God Bella never do that again!" His words mixed together and were rushed. To stop him I reached up and pecked him on the lips.

"I love you Jasper and I'm sorry"

He just hugged me. After a while he let me go.

"Come on I'd better get you home" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the door. But Alice stepped in front.

"No Jazz let me. You need to hunt" he growled but I shook my head at him. He, Edward and Emmett all ran out the door with him grumbling all the way. I heard Emmett's booming laugh and Edwards Velvet snicker then a loud voice made a whipping noise. Soon after there was a loud smack.

Everyone burst out into silent snickers except for Carlisle who just shook his head.

"Come on Bella let's get you home. You look like your about to drop." I nodded and slouched off to Alice's car. Normally I would stare at her Porsche but I was too tired.

"Bella I just wanted to say, welcome to the family. We are going to be the best sisters ever, I can see it" she winked at me mysteriously "we are going to go on shopping trips and…" I tuned her out, not because I didn't want to listen but I was too tired to make sense of the words.

Thanks to her fast driving we got to my house in record time.

"Goodbye Bella and thanks for saving Jasper, I haven't seen him so happy before." I smiled and waved at her as she sped off.

I walked into my home tired from the day's events. I stopped Jasper from killing Mike. I confessed my love to Jasper. I was attacked by a vampire. Said vampire is dead. His mate may or may not be alive. I found my missing cousin. And I met my soul mates family and Emmett was a goof.

I flopped down on my sofa, thanking to all that is holy that it was Friday. I don't remember shutting my eyes but I woke up at 7:30 the next morning.

I tried to stand up but my neck was killing me and I was dizzy from sleeping on the couch. When I decided it as safe for me to stand I walked up to my room to grab some clothes. I walked into the bathroom and had a shower. I dried my hair and flat ironed it so my hair fell below my waist. I threw on what I brought from my bedroom which was a faded SpongeBob tee and some boyfriend jeans.

I slowly plodded back downstairs – I was NOT a morning person – and grabbed a bowl of cereal.

I ate it slowly and drank some water that I got. When I had finished I washed my bowl and put it away. When I went to put the milk away I notice a not in Charlie's scrawl. It was then that I realised that he wasn't here last night.

Slowly I picked it up, scared of the contents.

'_Bella I've gone to see Renee. Don't call me, she just needed support. I'll be back as soon as I can._

_Charlie.'_

Huh? Why would Charlie go see Renee? Better yet, if something was wrong with Renee why would she confide in Charlie? Why…

My thought process was interrupted by the doorbell ringing. I dropped the letter and ran to the door when I caught the scent. I ripped the door open, almost pulling it off its hinges and there he was.

His hair was dripping wet, making it brown with the rain and the curls were almost straight. His clothes moulding to his body showing off his perfect muscles, of course he had to pick today to wear a _white_ shirt. He wore a black leather jacket and his jeans hung dangerously low on his hips, showing the 'V' of his bones. I licked my lips and his golden eyes were staring intently at them.

He looked like a biking sex god. I watched a drop of water fall from his hair, round his left eye, past his nose and landed on his perfect full lips. I almost melted when I saw his tongue shot out and snatch it away. I don't know how long I ogled at him but I snapped out of it when he cleared his throat with a sexy smirk on his face.

"See something you like?" he asked, his face morphing into an innocent smile. _Ass_. Two can play at this game. I mirrored his smirk, stood up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his neck, catching another drip. His breath hitched and I smirked.

"Yes and I think I better get you inside before my boyfriend turns up." He growled possessively. I felt my self being pushed against the hallway wall and held up by Jaspers body. Somehow he managed to do that and kick the door closed.

"So who's this boyfriend of yours and do I know him?" He said huskily while planting wet kissed on my neck.

"Oh he has blonde hair, tall and a real nice ass" I replied while trying to catch my breath. His hand wandered up my shirt and began stroking my stomach, making me moan. I ground my hips into his making him purr into my neck.

"Well you better tell this boyfriend that you are _mine._" I growled when my lust boiled over. I attacked his lips with my own, nipping and sucking on his bottom lip. He groaned and pushed me harder into the wall. I responded by lightly licking his top lip, begging for entrance. He complied and I was overwhelmed with his sweetness. His hands roamed over my body but never touched where I ached for him. He lightly brushed under m breasts and I gasped into his mouth. His tongue joined my mine as we battled for dominance.

I broke away for a breath and he gently planted a kiss on my forehead. Then he placed his forehead on mine.

We stared into each others eyes for a long time. Mesmerising each others faces. Once again we crashed together like magnets. Instantly the air charged with lust and desire, I needed him! We were interrupted by the phones insistent ringing.

"Leave it" Jasper whispered against my lips. I couldn't refuse him even if I wanted to. His cold, hard body made it hard to think. After a while the phone stopped.

We were once again lost in each other when my back pocket started to vibrate. Jasper groaned and broke away, releasing my legs. I tried to stand up, but my legs felt like jelly. I started to fall forward but Jasper caught me in time. He started to laugh so I glared at him and stomped out of the room.

"This had better be good" I muttered to myself.

I ripped my phone out of my pocket and saw it was Alice.

"What Alice?!?" I growled. I'm usually much nicer but she interrupted my make out session with my own personal God. _Not good!!_

"_Now, now Bella there's no reason to be nasty"_ She giggled. That midget was going down!

"Alice, is there any reason why you are calling?" I sighed exasperatedly.

"_Nope, not really bye!" _I growled and threw my phone against the wall while cursing stupid, annoying pixies. I heard a chuckle and saw Jasper leaning against the door jam with a grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his eye. He approached me like I as his prey and I was actually feared him, but mostly he was sooo hot right now!

He grabbed my waist and pulled me roughly to him. He buried his nose in my hair and breathed deeply

"I love you Bella" I felt a serene smile creep on my face and my anger melted away.

"I love you too, Jazz" he smirked

"Now where were we?" I giggled and glued my lips to his.

**A.N thanks for reading please review **

**Edward and Bella Rule x **


	11. Chapter 11

**adopted from becca xx **

Previously

"I love you Bella" I felt a serene smile creep on my face and my anger melted away.

"I love you too, Jazz" he smirked

"Now where were we?" I giggled and glued my lips to his.

BPOV

"So, what exactly did you come over for?" I asked him after a knee-weakening 20 minutes of Bella/Jasper time. His dazed look morphed into a puzzled one. I smiled smugly.

"I thought vampires were supposed to have perfect recall or has my kissing expertise got you all flustered" I grinned widely when his eyes narrowed.

"I was supposed to tell you that we have family bonding time today. But since you are too busy mocking me I will tell them you are otherwise occupied" I smirked inwardly at his irritation. He must have caught a flicker of my emotions as he huffed and turned away from me, sulking.

"Jazz…" no answer "Jazzy…" still no answer. An idea popped into my head. I guess it's time to practice my acting skills. I sniffed loudly and saw him tense.

I pushed down the smile down and wrapped my arms around my chest and turned away from his back. I whimpered loudly and sniffed again. I slightly turned my head to see him looking intently at me. I quickly whipped my head round and started to 'sob'. The more my body shook, the closer he got. My sniffs got louder and soon I felt his arms around me. I pushed my lips into a pout.

He turned me around to look at my face.

His eyes widened when he saw my pout then narrowed when a grin broke out on my face. Irritation, humour and love were swirling around in his eyes. He unconsciously leaned towards me so I crashed my lip to his. He gasped in to my mouth and I moaned.

My hand drifted up to his hair and tangled up in the curls at the nape of his neck. My tongue was just about to sweep his lips when Jaspers phone began to vibrate. He plucked it out of his coat pocket and looked at the screen. Impatiently, I watched him shrug, press the reject button and put it back in his pocket.

His arms encircled my waist and I lifted my face up and… my phone started to ring. Hannah Montana's 'True friend' sang from my back pocket. I _hate _Hannah Montana. When did she get my phone? I ripped it out my pocket, irritated for being interrupted again, and answered.

"Hello?" I tired to keep the annoyance out of my voice.

"Where are you and Jasper?!" Alice shrieked in my ear. I winced and glanced at Jasper mirroring me. "You were supposed to be here 15 minutes ago! I had everything planned out as well! It's hard enough to see you and because Jazz is always with you so is he!"

"See me?" What the hell is this vampire on?

"Yeah, yeah I see the future" Wait…what?! She can see the future! What next, _mind reading_?! She said it in such an off hand way l thought she was telling me the weather. She carried on talking a million miles an hour. I raised my eyebrows at Jasper and he just shook his head in 'here she goes' way. "BELLA ARE YOU LISTENING?!?"

"Erm… what was that?" Had I mentioned that Jasper looked amazingly hot in his jeans?

"Stop making goo goo eyes at Jasper" I opened my mouth to ask her how she knew. "I may not be able to see you but I'm not stupid." Wow she's fast. "Now, as I was saying, we are going shopping! All of us are going except Carlisle, Evie and Esme. Carlisle's got work at the hospital, some heart surgery thingymabob, and Esme's taking Evie out somewhere so it's just us 'kids'!"

I internally groaned. While I kind of like shopping, I have a feeling that with Alice, shopping gets taken to a whole new level.

I opened my mouth to reply but realised that she put the phone down. I guess I'm going to have to go then. Well, I might as well get all dressed up for it. Jeans and a band tee it is! I've got a really awesome Greenday one… but Alice will just throw a fit. But a dress is_ too_ dressy. I definitely can't go in a suit!

The phone once again startled me as it started vibrating.

"Bella, wear the skinny jeans with your white dress shirt and white plimsolls. I saw this boyfriend blazer in this new shop down at the mall and I KNOW it will look great on you." I just stood there with my mouth hung open. I heard Jasper chuckling behind me and Alice sighing down the phone. I really need to get used to this future seeing thing!

"Erm… yeah sure" I hung up and flopped on the sofa. Shopping here I come. I ran upstairs and brushed my teeth, straightened my hair and slapped a bit of mascara on. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and put a cute tribal bracelet on my wrist that Jacob had made me. I took a quick look in the mirror to see a girl flushed cheeks and bright, shining eyes.

Wow. I have never looked so …alive. Usually, the mirror holds a pretty girl with pale skin, dull eyes with a deadly secret but now I look like a whole new girl. This imprinting thing is for real. I had a sudden urge to squeal and dance when an earthquake struck.

Well, an earthquake with four –massive- wheels and holding 4 highly dangerous vampires. I quickly sprinted down the stairs, only to end up at the bottom of the stairs, sprawled across Jasper's chest. Huh, how did I end up here?

I lifted my head up to ask how I got here but I was halted by Jasper's eyes. His once golden eyes were black and his face was never more beautiful. He reached up to stroke my cheek and I leaned into his cool hand. He let out a strangled groan and closed his eyes. He leaned his head back and swore but I could only take not of his graceful white neck, his Adams apple bobbing when he swallowed and the tensed muscles.

It felt like we were in our own little bubble, our love, longing, lust, infatuation saturating the air. It was so pure; it felt like we were the only ones who _could_ feellike this. I twisted my body round so I was facing him and his dark eyes shot to mine. The atmosphere grew more intense and forces were pushing us together, but also holding us apart.

A sharp bang and footsteps tore us out of our 'bubble'. Jasper shot up and pulled me up with him. We straightened each others clothes out and unruffled our hair. Two female voices were heard in the kitchen, a high harp-like voice and a lower, huskier voice. Rosalie and Alice. We smiled at each other and went to greet our intruders.

Alice gave us a knowing glance and we smiled sheepishly while the beautiful enigma that is Rosalie Hale looked on indifferently. We heard loud music from outside and we all rolled our eyes.

I grabbed Jaspers hand and led him outside. Once I'd locked the doors up I saw the big jeep. Definitely Emmett's! Jasper pulled me closer to him and walked me to the door. Like the southern gentlemen he is, he opened the door and lifted me in with ease.

"Oh why thank you good sir" I said in my best southern accent.

"You're very welcome Miss Bella." He laughed at my expression at his words. His Texan drawl sounded like silk and honey and made my legs go weak, thank God I was sat down!

Emmett boomed his laugh and started the jeep up when the girls were in. We went in the Jeep as it was the only thing big enough to fit all of us in. Alice had called shotgun so I was in the middle row of seats next to Edward with Jasper opposite. For some reason Edward was grinning happily and Jasper was scowling.

"What's wrong with you? Are you possessed?" Rosalie asked from next to Jasper.

"Nope!" Edward answered happily, popping the 'p'. "I just wanted to sit next to my new little sister" He wrapped his arms around me and planted a wet, sloppy kiss on my cheek. Jasper growled.

"So you're both fighting over the new toy then?" I glared at Rosalie. Somehow I thought she was nice. Jaspers head whipped round to growl at her instead.

"Rose, play nice" Alice scolded from the front seat. Rosalie huffed and stared out the window, sulking.

"I'm bored" Everyone sighed as Rosalie moaned. Emmett put on the local radio channel as a warning for us all to not fight.

Well this was going to be fun!

**A.N thanks for reading please review the next chapter is were Charlie comes back with sombody and she tells him about Evie **

**Edward and Bella rule x **


	12. Chapter 12

A.n

I am going on holiday today to haven holidays in scotland (8/5/10) I will not be back until (15/5/10) I can not take my laptop but I will try and write some chapters down on paper please vote on the poll for bella's wolves.


End file.
